


Molly

by margueritegiry



Series: What's In A Name? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritegiry/pseuds/margueritegiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy gets some exciting news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly

Percy was glad to be home. He liked his flat in London, and he'd liked it even more when Audrey moved in a few years ago. Audrey was probably one of the best things to ever happen to him. She had convinced him to go back to his family, and every day he was glad he did.

George often would joke about how it was illegal for him to be married to his work and Audrey, but believe it or not, he had become less obsessed with the Ministry after the war. He no longer wanted to be Minister of Magic, he just wanted to do some good.

He opened the door and saw Audrey sitting at the kitchen table, stirring her tea and looking at the clock. Her eyes lit up as soon as she caught sight of him. She jumped up and gave him a hug.

"I missed you." She whispered in his ear.

He gave her a kiss. "I missed you too." Percy set is briefcase down and pulled his coat off.

Audrey smiled. "I made you some tea." She gestured to the table. "Sit."

He obliged. "You didn't come back to work after your Healer's appointment. That is very unlike you, Audrey Mullins."

"Weasley." She corrected. They'd been married a year, but they both still screwed up Audrey's new last name. "Well, it lasted longer than I expected, and by the time I got out, the work day was almost over, so I figured I'd beat you home."

He took a sip of tea. Percy noticed Audrey was acting odd. Suddenly she said it.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I am pregnant, Perce. You do know what that means, right?"

"You're serious?" he asked.

Audrey gave him a withering look. "No, I'm just making it up for attention. Yes, I'm pregnant. Percy Ignatius Weasley, you are going to be a father, like it or not."

He sputtered "Of course I like it! Bloody hell, I'm going to be a father! Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

She shook her head. "I'm only about nine weeks along. We won't be able to figure it out until much later. Here, you want to feel the baby?"

"Of course." He rushed over and kneeled next to her chair. He tentatively placed a hand on his wife's stomach. Audrey smiled.

"Hi baby, this is your daddy. He can't wait to meet you."

Percy wrapped his arms around her mid-section. "D' you want to go sit on the sofa? It'll be more comfortable." She nodded and he grabbed her hand as the walked to the living room. They sat down on the lumpy, but very comfortable couch.

Audrey broke the silence. "What do you want to name it? I was thinking Arthur for a boy."

Percy smiled. " I like that. Dad'll be honored. What about a middle name? Do you want to name him after your dad?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Nah. 'Arthur Wendell Weasley' sounds weird. What about for a girl?"

"Molly?" He asked.

"Molly…. how about Molly Ginevra? After your sister, obviously."

"That's perfect."

Audrey laughed. "Good, we got that over with. Now we can discuss the important things, like how we can be sure our little Arthur or Molly gets all O's on their NEWTS."

"What about making sure they're a prefect?"

"Pfft. Let's talk about their plans for Minister of Magic."

"This is why I love you, Aud."


End file.
